Eugene Sims
Eugene Sims is one of the main characters of Infamous: Second Son. He's a conduit labeled as a Bio Terrorist, and together with Delsin Rowe, Abigail Walker, and Reggie Rowe, he helped to dismantle the control and influence of the Department of Unified Protection (DUP). This version of the character is the version should the player play the game with the good path. Should the player play the game with the evil path, Eugene Sims is a villain. He is voiced by Alex Walsh. Appearance Eugene is a tall guy wth pale skin, large, circular glasses, and wears a red, white, and black undershirt covered by a dark blue hoodie. Personality Eugene is a shy nerd who doesn't want to hurt anyone, he just wants people to stop picking on him and to leave him alone. During the game, he rarely enters the field himself. In fact, it took him a few missions to actually aid Delsin in anyway, and when he did it was always with his Angels and Demons. When he's in his Conduit form however, which the game calls He Who Dwells, his personality is much different. He transforms into a more confident and badass fighter who contantly yells at and berates his enemies. He's also notable for being bad with girls, like most generic nerds, as seen when he asks Delsin about Abigail Walker, and Delsin informs him that she's way out of his league. Before Infamous: Second Son Eugene was a shy nerd and the son of a US congresswoman from Delaware. Frequently bullied at school, and with no real control in his life, Eugene retreated into one of his favorite games, Heaven's Hellfire. There, he found solace as he could summon angels to protect the weak and demons to punish the bullies. But one day, only a year after the RFI blast, a bully pushed Eugene too far, causing his powers to awaken and create a giant demon which attacked the people around him. After the incident, he was quickly tracked down by the Department of Unified Protection, led by Brooke Augustine and locked away in Curdun Cay for six years. During that time, Augustine took advantage of his powers to create holographic foes to teach other Conduits how to fight, all the while taking steps to prevent Eugene's constructs from saving him. In Infamous: Second Son Powers and Abilities Trivia #"He Who Dwells" looks very similar to Clockwork, the main antagonist of the first two games of the Sly Cooper series. #His powers can make virtual things real but he can't manipulate reality itself, even though it can almost be considered like that. ##Brooke Augustine explains that his powers turns regular light into "Hard light constructs" that can be shaped to suit his needs, creating holograms. #Eugene's mother is a U.S. Congresswoman from Delaware. She voted for the original measure to fund the D.U.P., less than one year before Eugene began exhibiting powers. #His last name, Sims, could be a reference to the famous virtual world game series, The Sims. #Eugene looks to be in his late teens to early 20's as in his comic cutscene, six years prior, he was in his early teens. #In the manga drawn by Celia Penderghast, Eugene is represented by Ushinatta the owl. "Ushinatta" means "lost" in Japanese. #Eugene, and his voice actor, Alex Walsh, are listed in the credits of inFamous: First Light, though no spoken lines are given from him. #His character and design has come under harsh criticism from gamers and reviewers alike, some making the assumption that Eugene was created by Sucker Punch to make fun of the people who play their games. #Depending on what symbol Delsin decides to spray on the D.U.P. flag on top of the Space Needle, Eugene will interpret it in different ways. If Delsin chooses the hands holding the city, Eugene interprets it to mean "take control". If Delsin chooses the skull on the T.V., Eugene thinks it means "face your fears". For the two birds, Eugene says "the Yin Yang conflict of avian desire". For the donkey, Eugene says "kiss my aspirations". Gallery Sims1.png Sims2.jpg Sims3.jpg Sims4.jpg Sims5.jpg Sims6.jpg Sims7.png Sims8.png Sims9.jpg Sims10.jpg Sims11.jpg Sims12.jpg Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Anti Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Betrayed Category:Protectors Category:Mischievous Category:Wrathful Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:Selfless Category:Vigilante Category:Grey Zone Category:Unwanted Category:Superheroes